Worth It
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Because sometimes, no matter what other people think, Kai does have a heart. And Tala decides to give him a little something he thought Kai would like after another round of spying on him. TalaxKai -M.


**Monkey: Hello everybody! I own absolutely nothing! :D **

**So... this is my first time writing for this pairing, and I just came up with this while bored and listening to some random DBSK songs. I actually really like this pairing, I just never had the guts to write for it n.n;; **

**Do I have the guts now? Not really, but I just felt like writing and putting this up xD **

**Well I hope you guys like it!**

**... And if they're _too_ out of character... well I'm sorry XD**

* * *

Sometimes, it was hard to date a hardass.

It wasn't that Tala minded, really. If he wanted someone sweet and happy all the time, he would've just asked Max out. Instead, it was a walking block of ice that got his attention.

Yup, he was dating Kai Hiwatari.

Normally, Kai was all insults and glares and very strict about their level of PDA. It was a rare (and to some, scary) day when Kai kissed him first and Tala would often find himself wondering if he was going to get killed when Kai smiled at him.

Yet the torture and the usual fear when a glare was shot his way was worth it if it meant he had a chance with Kai.

Seriously, he still couldn't believe Kai had given him a chance. He rejected everybody! Even Tala! But Tala persisted (or he was very annoying to the point where the only left to do would be to kill him, which Kai wasn't going to do) and Kai eventually relented.

He knew it sounded cheesy, but he liked spending time with Kai. The other always found new ways to unknowingly make him happy, or at least keep his guard up.

But like any other person, Kai got mad a lot. A little more than usual… ok, so he was mad most of the time. Not even Tala dared to mess with an angry Kai, Tyson yes, but he was very brave. Or incredibly stupid, both have been used to describe him. What Tala would do was just approach the cold teen and hug him, giving him soft kisses until he either calmed down or hurt him.

Out of the five times Tala has done that so far since they started going out a year ago, only once was he hurt.

Luckily he went to the hospital right after. To this day, he can still feel some minor pain every time he touches his nose.

Anyway, Tala was aware Kai had a soft side. Everyone did, even the most cold and stoic of all hardasses… which basically meant if Kai had one, everyone else did too. He also knew that Kai knew about that, so he made sure to hide it as much as possible. Tala never really understood, but Kai refused to clear things up for him. The redhead just had to deal with the fact that secrets made up most of Kai's life, but that just gave him the ability to get closer to him, because he would find things out about Kai that no one else knew.

But there were times, like today, that Tala would be lucky enough to spy on—er, happen to see Kai showing that he really did have a heart.

Kai was sitting at the roof of the school, with a fluffy white kitten kitting next to him, happily lapping up some milk from a small green bowl.

The shorter teen had his back to Tala, and apparently hadn't even heard him open the door to the roof.

Kai reached a hand out to pet the kitten. Soft mewling came from the kitty who rubbed its head against Kai's hand, briefly licking it before beginning to purr. That cat, Tala could tell, was a stray.

_If I could take a picture of this, I would_, Tala thought, giving a not-as-rare-as-Kai's smile, before quietly closing the door, knowing Kai wouldn't like it if he saw him spying… again.

When after school rolled around, Tala met up with Kai at his locker, before giving him a quick kiss and running off saying he had something important to do.

Kai simply blinked and shook his head, mumbling something about a moron as he closed his locker and went home, easily ignoring the shocked glances he still received when he was civil with Tala. Or any human being really. Most people still thought he was part of a vicious gang that killed innocent people or animals in a freaky ritual at midnight. Yeah, Kai knew about all the rumors, but he wouldn't be Kai if he cared.

Several hours later, Kai was almost asleep when he heard the doorbell ring.

Getting up and cursing about beheading someone under his breath, Kai walked to the front door and opened it, expecting to see someone there and get a chance to possibly make someone cry.

Only to be met with an adorable black kitten with big, expressive blue eyes and a purple bow around its neck. There was a note under its paw.

Kai looked around and saw no one, so he picked up the kitten who mewled contently and read the note.

_No matter what, you're always worth it because you're not just a walking ice cube. _

_-Someone. (I'm sure you know)_

_P.S. Don't kill me because I was watching you again!_

For once, Kai wished Tala was around, so he could see his still incredibly rare smile.

Instead, he opted for pocketing the note and going back inside with the happy kitten muttering something about his moron being worth it too.

* * *

**Monkey: So yeah, that's it! XD **

**Hope it wasn't too bad! See you later! x3**


End file.
